Apostando Todo
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: UA - Ella no quiere recordar quién es en realidad, él solo quiere que acabe esta pesadilla. Anzu lo salvó de la muerte, y Atem la salvó del terror. Todas las personas que habían amado las habían traicionado... Solo por dinero y ambición... Terminarían apostando todo... Incluso la vida.


**Yo y mi ambición por hacer puros fics de YGO u.u.. Bueno, mejor para ustedes, no? XD Bueno, este es otro Universo Alterno, tomo prestado los personajes de YGO junto con mis nuevos personajes XD El summary lo dice todo!**

**Vayamos al prólogo!**

Prólogo:

Sangre manchaba el césped mal cuidado que había. Unos gritos y disparos que resonaban en los oídos de todos. Uno de los más jóvenes agarró al hombre moreno albino con fuerza.

—… ¿Dónde está el otro?

— No sé.

Torció su brazo con violencia y azotó su rostro contra el suelo.

— ¡¿Dónde está Bakura?!

— ¡Te dije que no lo sé! ¡Él muy maldito se fue y me abandonó! Yo soy inocente, sálvenme…

— ¡Te haré saber qué significa inocente! ¡VERÁS SI PUEDES PRONUNCIAR ESA PALABRA AUN CUANDO TE HAYA CORTADO LA LENGUA!

— ¡No lo hagas, Atem!

El rubio y otro albino, demasiado parecido al que cierto joven de ojos violetas estaba atacando trataron de calmarlo.

— ¡No lo hagas! A pesar de todo lo que hizo… Es mi hermano, aunque sea…— El pobre ocultó sus ojos bajo su cabello.

—… Marik… Tu hermano… Nos arrebató todo… ¿Aun lo perdonas?

— Nunca se lo perdonaré, porque el mató a nuestra hermana mayor… Y también a tu madre, es por eso que… Quiero que pague su castigo lentamente.

El tricolor miró con rabia el suelo, pateó las costillas del moreno tirado en el suelo y se alejó de él.

—… ¿Dónde está Mai?

— Está cuidando a la niña, Atem. No te preocupes.

Eso no era lo que le preocupaba… Sabía que Mai era muy testaruda… Además… Hace dos días que había dado a luz a una pequeña… Si no volvían a la hora esperada, la rubia saldría y dejaría a su hija a cargo de Yugi.

No podía permitir que eso pasara, ella, esa niña, y Yugi eran su única familia.

Muto Atem, un joven de 18 años enfrentando una guerra por su propiedad que él debía dar la cara, porque era el próximo heredero… Tenía que protegerlos a todos.

.

.

.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?! — Se paró bruscamente una joven de cabellos castaños claros.

— ¡No te preocupes, Shizuka-chan! — Apareció una pequeña rubia de ojos verde agua. — ¡Son fuegos artificiales! ¡Atem lo logró!

Los presentes soltaron un grito de alegría y salieron a buscar a sus camaradas. Entre ellos, una rubia de ojos lilas buscaba desesperadamente a alguien. Estaba muy tensa, no quería admitir que estaba asustada, era un golpe bajo para su orgullo. Fue entonces cuando vio a dos siluetas en especiales que tanto quería ver.

— ¡Atem! — Corrió hacia este, que la miró un poco sorprendido y después sonrió. — ¡Estás bien! — Lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Claro que sí, ¿por quién me tomas?

— ¡No me habías dicho nada!

— ¿Y para mí no hay abrazo?

La rubia miró a Jonouchi y le sonrió.

— Eres el mejor, Jou. — Lo abrazó con más fuerza.

— ¿Cómo está la niña? — Preguntó el tricolor, haciendo que el rubio volviese a mirar a la joven de ojos lilas.

— Nuestra hija está bien, todo en orden.

— ¡ATEM!

Este miró a Yugi y a Rebecca, que estaban llorando corriendo hacia él. Eso lo conmovió profundamente.

— No llores, Yugi. Tú tampoco, Rebecca. — Posó cada mano en cada cabecita de los menores de 14 años. — Ya pasó, volveremos a casa pronto, ¿sí? — Ambos asintieron. — Porque somos una familia.

— Unidos por siempre. — Jonouchi alzó su dedo en afirmación.

— ¡QUE VIVAN LOS MUTO!

— ¡FELICIDADES!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Morirán los que tengan que morir, yo me encargo de eso. Todo está arreglado, Seto… No te preocupes. Claro que lo sé, de seguro ya tiene todo bajo control… ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó con _El Nilo_? ¡¿La tomaron a la fuerza?!... Demonios, ¿entonces?... ¡NO! Esos tres son los únicos herederos de esas tierras… ¡Y para colmo Muto Mai está casada!... Se casó con un imbécil, no preguntes su nombre…

Sin que el hombre mayor lo notara, no se había dado cuenta de que cierta joven de cabellos castaños había abierto la puerta de su oficina.

Mazaki Anzu, una talentosa joven de 17 años, famosa por convertirse en una talentosa doctora a tan temprana edad, estaba allí, escuchando al sujeto en la entrada de su oficina.

— ¡Los Muto tenían que estar muertos, maldición!

—… "_¿Muto?"_

—… ¡JÁ! Déjalos en paz por el momento, que saboreen la victoria mientras puedan, porque su triunfo se les vaya abajo cuando me contacte de nuevo con Bakura Ryo.

—… "_¿Bakura-kun es…?"_

— Déjalos…— Se rió. — ¿Cómo que para qué lo necesito? ¡Es obvio! ¡Para mandarlo a secuestrar a la hija de Mai!

La ojizul se cubrió la boca de la sorpresa, demostrando pánico en su mirada. Retrocedió torpemente y salió corriendo de allí, tropezando con alguien.

— ¿Anzu? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

—… Huh… ¿Qué? — Miró a otra joven de su edad.

— Que si estás bien.

—… Estoy bien, Kisara… No te preocupes… Vámonos de aquí.

Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué estaba pasando…? ¿Cómo…?

.

.

.

_Una Semana Después…_

— ¡JONOUCHI! ¡QUE ALGUIEN…! ¡POR FAVOR…!— Comenzó a llorar mientras arrugaba el trozo de papel que había encontrado en la cuna vacía.

— ¡MAI! — Atem y Jonouchi entraron rápidamente, seguidos de Yugi y Shizuka.

— ¡Atem! — Le entregó con las manos temblorosas el papel.

El tricolor le recibió la nota y lo leyó en voz alta.

— Si quieres a tu niña con vida, tendrás que venir a buscarla, Muto. Pensándolo mejor, los quiero a los dos, a ti, Mai, y a Atem. Si no vienes mañana por la mañana a la ciudad, te juro que la lanzaré al río.

— ¡No, mi bebé! — Jonouchi abrazó a la pobre rubia. Él tampoco podía expresar palabras. ¡Dios, era su familia! Mai su esposa y la niña su hija… ¡¿Qué podía hacer él?!

Yugi tomó con fuerza la mano de Rebecca, que le contestó de igual forma.

— Pero… ¿Cómo puede alguien meterse con una criatura…?— Sollozó la rubia menor.

—… ¿De quién es la carta, Atem? — Preguntó el rubio.

No tenía nombre, pero conocía la letra. Sí, una persona que creyó su amigo, pero que los había traicionado a todos.

—… Maldito infeliz… Fue Bakura.

—… Si él quiere vengarse, no le veo razones… ¡Pero si quiere matarme! ¡Que lo haga ya! ¡Que no se meta con mi hija! — Dicho esto, Mai se zafó de los brazos de Jonouchi y salió corriendo de la casa.

— ¡Mai, espera!

— ¡Mai!

Había comenzado a llover y el campo fue inundado con facilidad. Atem subió a su caballo y siguió a la rubia que iba más adelante, antes de irse, miró a Jonouchi.

— ¡Quédate aquí! ¡Luego hablamos, Jonouchi! ¡Todo estará bien!

El rubio asintió, con el corazón en la garganta, Yugi sintió una presión en el pecho.

—… Atem volverá, ¿verdad?

—… ¡Claro que volverá, Yugi! — Contestó el rubio, no muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

—… Entonces… ¿Por qué siento que será la última vez que lo veré?

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, una avioneta se estrelló contra el aeropuerto de la ciudad.

. . .

_Continuará…_

**Ojalá que les haya interesado la trama!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
